


Briarpatch and Finalizer

by Dianalynn1138



Series: By Any Other Name [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Prequel, Setting Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dianalynn1138/pseuds/Dianalynn1138
Summary: A year after the events in A Coming Out Party Armitage Hux has been pushed to alter the plan put into motion after leaving the coming out party of Rose Tico.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Series: By Any Other Name [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813057
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Briarpatch and Finalizer

**Four Years Ago**

“Fuck!”

The frustrated swear was the first thing Dopheld Mitaka heard as he walked into his lord’s room carrying a tray of tea, milk and a datapad. 

“Sir…?”

Mitaka moved to place the tray on the table located on the balcony just off the main living quarters forgetting ot place the cover over the pot to keep the tea warm. The apartment, which took up the entire top floor, had an open floor concept with each room branching off the main entry. After the tray was delivered to the table hidden under a shade screen, Mitaka hurried back inside towards the refresher where the sound had originated.

The Hux Townhouse Complex was an eleven-floor marvel of engineering and came entirely from the brain of Mitaka’s employer, Armitage Hux; the design and construction of the residential building was the first of many new ventures the younger Hux had established since expanding his father’s enterprise. The apartment units gave the cover of earning a legitimate income to counteract the illicit fortune form weapons sales to the highest bidders they had amassed in the past year under.

Armitage and his father Brendol, along with the servants and droids, had moved into the top two units less than a week ago and learning the layout had taken some time, had his master walked into a door that was not yet opened?

Which was why the sight before Mitaka baffled him: since he was old enough to have facial hair, Armitage Hux had had Mitaka shave his face clean with a straight razor, not trusting his sensitive skin to the sonic shavers one could purchase from any street vendor. Over the years Mitaka had learned the best way to shave his master’s face, giving him the closest of shaves.

So, it struck Mitaka dumb to see his lord attempting to shave with a sonic shaver in the mirror, causing the man to wince as the shaver tugged at his skin thanks to his unpracticed hands. Where had he even gotten one, he wondered?

“Sir, forgive me for asking this so bluntly, but what are you doing?” Mitaka rushed in to keep Armitage from causing more damage as he moved the razor around his face.

“Well, I have a lot to get done today and you… FUCK!” another pinch at his skin caused him to toss the shaver onto the counter in frustration. “you were taking too long.”

Mitaka took a breath and looked at the man in standing before him: Tall, slender yet muscular and always appearing to be calm and collected, but after taking a closer look at his lord’s face Mitaka noticed slight bruising around the man’s eyes.

“Sir, I was just bringing your tea tray, you are up earlier than normal.”

“Yes, well, it’s difficult to wake up when you didn’t go to sleep in the first place.” Armitage said with exhaustion tinging his voice.

That explained it,

“Is anything the matter, Sir?” Mitaka knew the issue bothering the man, one that had exotic upturned brown eyes, long black hair and had made an unannounced appearance at her sisters boxing match the night before. Even to Mitaka’s eyes he could tell the young woman was in a miserable state, forced to watch her beloved sister be beaten to a bloody mess in the ring before her.

When Mitaka’s lord had met the young Rose Tico at her debut into society the year before while on leave from the military academy he had been attending, he knew Armitage Hux had fallen for her in every semblance of the word. In a space of a moment, his lord had changed his entire career objective to be youngest officer in the First Order’s history. A goal he had all but succeeded in reaching only to join his father’s criminal enterprise on Cantonia. Mitaka wasn’t foolish enough to think it was thanks to a newly found love for his father, but rather a need to stay close to a woman trapped in a terrible situation.

Mitaka watched as his lord washed his face and pull a seater on over his head while walking to the tray where his sure to be cold tea sat, Mitaka waited to hear whatever plan the other man had devised overnight when sleep alluded him. The steward had to hide a small smile at the state of the man in front of him, pale skin and blood shot eyes were one thing, easily claiming a late night in the casino as the cause. The out of place hair and simple jumper, however, was not something typical of a man such as Armitage Hux. No, the man standing in front of him as the early morning sun began to spill onto the balcony was a man unhappily in love, frustrated at not being in control of his own feelings.

“I need you to contact The Capitan, last I heard she was somewhere near Hosnian Prime.” Armitage poured himself a cup of tea and Mitaka had a very hard time not interrupting him to keep him from drinking the now the sure to be cold brew as the other man continued. “Send a transport ship, tell her she has two rotations to get to Cantonia and fight for me. Let her know she will be fully compensated for any matches she will miss.” Mitaka watched as he took a sip and grimaced.

“What the fuck is this, Mitaka?”

“Forgive me, Sir, I will have another brought up right away.” Armitage nodded and began pacing as Mitaka made moves to use the datapad he held to order another pot of tea.

“No, forget about it, I’m heading out.” Armitage said putting the cup down on the table, suddenly changing his mind.

“I want you to set up living arrangements for her, not here, I want her close to The Box for appearance sake.”

Armitage walked into his dressing room while continuing to bark out orders for Mitaka, coming out moments later drapping a coat over his arm. Cantonia was a desert planet which had been transformed into a haven for the rich and powerful elite, but Armitage Hux still dressed as if he were in the Officer’s corps, all black suits finished off with a great coat and a pair of leather gloves, his favorite being the pair he had retained after giving up his commission as a First Order officer. The gloves had been standard issue, but they had fit him perfectly, giving the man a sense of dignity when he wore them. 

“Next, I want you to procure two datapads, ones that have never connected to a holo-network and would not be able to be traced if a scan were implemented searching for undocumented tech.” Mitaka understood what was being asked of him to find; these such datapads would be the type that Rebels would use to communicate without the First Order being able to track, dedicated commlinks where two people could communicate without any one, such as an over cautious crime boss known for doing sweeps in his own home in search of spys.

Mitaka helped his lord place the coat on the man’s shoulders as he put his gloves on while heading towards the door that opened to the turbolift.

“Pre-code the usernames _Briarpatch_ and _Finalizer_ into each. I want you to use your contacts in the city, get the other one to where it needs to go. The other stays here.”

Mitaka was not a stupid man, and when it came to understand his employer’s codes and directives, he knew everything had a double meaning.

“ _Finalizer_ , Sir?”

The doors to the turbolift opened and Mitaka watched as Armitage walked onto the waiting life then turned around to look at him.

“Let me know when it’s done.”

The doors slid closed with a hiss leaving Mitaka alone in the chambers. _Finalizer_ was the name of the ship his lord had been designing before he left the officers corps, the ship on which Armitage Hux would command thousands of men and women into battle, a home base where he wound bring order to the chaos of the universe. Mitaka remembered the days it took for Armitage to come up with just the right name for his ship, one that would instill respect throughout the galaxy. _Finalizer_ was everything Armitage thought about, everything he wished for in his career.

By using this name, Mitaka could only assume his lord wanted to bring order to the chaos of Rose Tico’s life by any means possible.


End file.
